The present invention relates to a document folder structure, more particularly to a folder which includes an index pocket for holding an index card and providing reference to the page numbers for quick inquiry of data and contents in the folder. The index card is movably inserted into a through hole of the index pocket to facilitate a user to hold the index card with a finger, so that the user can insert or remove the index card. This invention can also attain the purposes of resisting water and dirt, preventing damages, and saving materials.
Please refer to FIG. 1 for the common folders sold in the market which generally have a label 1 extended from a part of the outer side of the inner page for labeling page numbers, and also providing the information of the contents in the inner page marked with the label 1. Therefore an index page 2 is provided for us to write words or symbols for the corresponding page numbers, and make remarks on the contents recorded in the inner page, and thus attaining the purpose of turning to our desired page more quickly. However, since most of the index pages 2 are placed at the front page of a plurality of loose-leaf pages to facilitate users to turn to their desired page more quickly, therefore such index page 2 may be smudged or even damaged during the process of turning pages. Furthermore, most of such index pages 2 are made of paper and have no waterproof effect, and the index page 2 is usually used as an advertising paper 3. Therefore, after the index page 2 is torn away, the advertising paper 3 will generally become a piece of garbage and thus wasting unnecessary material costs.
In view of the foregoing index page 6 which has many shortcomings, the inventor of this invention improved the prior art by performing many experiments and then finally invented this invention.
The primary objective of the present invention is to overcome the above deficiencies and avoid the existing shortcomings by providing an folder index pocket structure, which comprises a main body for being used in a folder having a plurality of loose-leaf pages, and such main body is a thin plastic transparent plate and has an index pocket on one side of the main body; a folded edge is disposed at the bottom of the index pocket to receive the index card; and a through hole is disposed on the back cover sheet for letting a user push the index card into and out of the index card pocket by a finger. By means of referring to the marked number on the index card for its corresponding page number, we can attain the purposes of turning to the desired page and search for the content more quickly.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a folder index pocket for inserting an index card, and such folder index pocket is used to protect the index card, so that the index card can have the functions of resisting water and dirt, preventing damages, and saving material costs.